


Coming Home

by BroodingMountain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodingMountain/pseuds/BroodingMountain
Summary: My take on what should have happened in TROS from the death star fight onwards
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. The Death Star Wreckage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo Ren face off once more... but will things be different?

Rey was scared. She felt so much anger and couldn't help herself as she kept on attacking Ben. She didn't understand why she felt anger, or why it caused her to aggress towards Ben. She was just angry. Angry she was a Palpatine, angry that she was abandoned on Jakku for all those years.

Ben felt her anger as well. He didn't want to admit that it frightened him. But he understood. He understood she needed to let all that anger out, to learn how to control it and use its power. And he was there to help. Ben didn't want to hurt her, hell, he didn't want to fight her. But he knew she needed an outlet for her anger. And he was there for her. He knew what she was going through, because he was her. Scared, angry, consumed by the power of the force.

She was so consumed by that anger, she didn't even feel Leia reach out to Ben. But he did. In that moment, his heart stopped, and he dropped his saber. Before she knew what happened, she picked it up without thinking, and stabbed him through the chest. Ben tried to say "Wait, stop." But it was too late.

The pain was immense. He didn't know which was worse. The pain of the lightsaber through his lung, or the fact that the woman he loved stabbed him. He couldn't even utter a scream as he collapsed to the ground, unable to breathe.

She felt his pain. No, their pain. She whispered to herself "What have I done?" She knew what she had to do. Rey knelt before him and put her hand on his chest.

Ben was comforted by this. She had stayed with him in his final moments and showed him this intimacy. But wait, something was happening and he was confused. Rey was healing him.

Even the scar Rey gave him disappeared. All he could do was stare at her in silence. There were so many things he had wanted to say to her, but was so afraid. He could see tears streaming down her face, and wanted to brush them away, but was worried she would recoil at his touch.

They stared at each other for a moment, waiting for the other to say something. Anything.

Finally, she broke the silence, and softly spoke through tears "My answer is yes, I will take your hand, but we have to be on the same side, Ben." Rey stood up, and started to walk away. She couldn't bear to look at him, knowing what she did.

"Wait, please, don't go." Ben sobbed. "I know you're afraid you'll hurt me again, but I know you. I know you won't." He pleaded. "Please, I-I don't know what to do, but I know I need you, please. Why did you heal me, I just wanted to be free of this pain."

Rey gasped. "I can't bear the thought of losing you." She inhaled deeply "I love you, Ben." He was taken by surprise. Surely that couldn't be true. How could anyone love him, of all people? He didn't deserve her love, her kind, beautiful love. Ben had felt her love for him before, when their force bond began, but he didn't believe it. When Snoke had told them that he had forged their bond, he assumed he fabricated that too. But now, looking deep into her eyes, he knew. It was true after all, and he felt something he hadn't felt in so long, happiness.

Ben stammered "I-I love you too. I always have. That's why I wanted you to join me. I didn't care if it was on the dark or light side, that never mattered to me, I just wanted you by my side."

Rey felt his thoughts, his feelings. She was deeply saddened by them. How could he believe he was undeserving of her love? Tears rolled down her face.

"Why did you sever our connection, Rey? It was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I really missed you. I waited everyday for it to open. Even for a moment. I even tried to open it again myself. My heart ached for you, Rey. I spent every night crying myself to sleep."

Rey whispered "I really missed you too, Ben. But I was hurt, disappointed. You hadn't turned yet and were going down a path I couldn't follow. I should have helped you turn sooner, I didn't help reconnect our bond, I'm so sorry. if I did than I wouldn't have hurt you. I must admit I wished it would have opened sooner myself, I also cried myself to sleep every night. Hoping, wishing for your presence, even just hearing your voice would have comforted me."

Ben was deeply saddened. Rey had nothing to feel guilty about "I suppose we need each other."

Rey sighed. "Yeah, we do. Ben, I can take you back home, so you can be with your mother, your family."

He was afraid he still couldn't go home. "I can't-I can't go back to her. Not after what I did. She won't want me back." Ben sighed.

Rey's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"What are you talking about? As long as I've known her, her main goal was to have you back. She wants you to come home, Ben. She loves you".

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely none of that was true. Snoke had told him his family didn't want him. No, Rey would never lie to him. He looked up at her and all he could do is cry.

There was something different about him. Almost as if her healing him did something beyond just closing the physical wound. His eyes, once full of pain, of anger, but now, kindness. His heart was full of love. But there was still a part of him that was clinging to the dark, his part of their soul. And then she heard it. A voice she hadn't heard in so long. It couldn't have been. It was impossible.

"Hey kid." They both turned around. Rey gasped. She knew it was better if Ben faced the memory of his father alone, so she waited. He approached Han, but Rey couldn't make out what they were saying.

"I'm so sorry." Ben replied sadly

"I forgave you the moment you struck me, Ben." Han said softly.

Ben was in disbelief. He knew his father was just a memory, but how could he forgive him?

His feelings were starting to resolve. All he could think about was Rey. How she was so heartbroken over him choosing the darkside over her before. He wasn't about to make that mistake again.

Han put his hand on his son's cheek.

"I love her, dad. I don't want to lose her."

"I know." Han whispered.

"Do me a favor, kid. Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't let her go."

There were tears in his eyes and he had started to cry.

He looked at Rey, his heart aching for her, and to his lightsaber, and just when he started to throw it, Rey yelled out "Wait! Don't do that, you'll need it when we face Palpatine!"

Ben exclaimed "But it's a symbol of my corruption."

She responded "I know, but we can heal the kyber crystal, purify it"

"But how?" Ben asked.

"I'll show you, we'll do it together." Rey softly spoke.

They both held the lightsaber, and following her lead, Both Ben and Rey meditated. Because of their dyad, the power of purification was stronger than anyone had ever seen. The crystal was mending itself together. It was healing. They fell back from exhaustion.

Ben stood up and grabbed the lightsaber. He then ignited it. It was white, but not only that, smooth. The unstable nature of his old lightsaber was gone. It was a beautiful sight. He smiled and looked back at Rey.

She was taken aback. His smile was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen, and she had wished she had seen it before. It brought her to tears.

Ben noticed her tears, and proceeded to put his hand on her face and wipe them away. She didn't recoil, and he was happy. Rey looked deep in his eyes, her heart full of love. She never noticed just how beautiful his eyes were. How handsome his face was. His eyes were a perfect mixture of brown with some green. Like looking at a forest. The darkside that had consumed him for so long was finally gone! She reached for his face, and before he knew what was happening, she kissed him. It felt right, natural. How come they haven't done this before, they both wondered. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss, nuzzling her face to deepen it, savor the feel of her luscious lips. Ben's lips were so soft, so warm. Rey proceeded to stick her tongue in his mouth and stroke his. He returned the favor, and they kissed for what seemed like ages until they ran out of breath. They looked at each other without uttering a word, and they understood what they had to do.

Rey asked "Are we alone?".

Ben looked around "It looks like it.

They looked at each other, their urges growing. Ben didn't know how to feel about this burning desire, and he got anxious.

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too." Rey assured him. She was hungry for him. He started removing his clothes. They were so heavy and restricting, he was glad to be free of that.

"I don't think I'll be wearing that again" He laughed.

She had removed hers, and he couldn't help but look at this gorgeous woman before him. Giant waves were crashing around them, and they were soaking wet, but they didn't care. Them being together in that moment was all that mattered.

He wrapped his arms around her, but had a look of concern.

"What's wrong?" Rey asked.

"I don't want to hurt you." Ben whispered.

Rey softly spoke. "Don't be afraid, what's love without a little pain?"

Rey chuckled, and Ben proceeded to put himself inside her. She winced and Ben looked worried. She put her hand on his face to let him know she was okay. It was painful, because he was pretty large, but oh so satisfying. She wrapped her legs around his giant waist and dug her nails into his chest. Ben moaned in delight.

He kissed her all over and when he got to her stomach, she giggled. Rey was ticklish, and Ben smirked at her.

"Don't you dare!" She laughed.

He continued tickling her. She ran her fingers in his gorgeous hair. Ben kissed her neck and it made her shudder.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" Ben looked concerned.

"Of course, you got me excited." Rey whispered.

"Suck on my neck, Ben, use your teeth."

He wasn't sure what he was doing, but obliged. He was soft and gentle in his approach, and it felt so good.

"Oh Ben!" She moaned.

He dug his teeth in a little more, careful as to not draw blood. While pulling away, he noticed the hickey and his lip quivered. He looked into her eyes with sorrow.

"It's okay Ben." She stroked his face and kissed him.

"Use your force choke, Ben." Rey moaned.

"What? Why?" Ben asked, puzzled.

"I want you to choke me. Please."

He gently used his force choke, careful not to go too hard on her. She seemed to enjoy it.

"Oh Ben, YES!" She moaned.

Ben let go, he wasn't sure he was going to use that again. It brought him too much pain and he couldn't bare to use it on his beloved.

Ben proceeded to thrust his hips, his erection going in and out of her. She held onto his hand, and guided it to her breast. He was unsure, but held her soft breast, stroking her nipple with his thumb.

"I love you so much!" Ben moaned.

Rey smiled. "I love you too!"

They kissed passionately. Rey bit his lip. They both felt themselves starting to climax at the same time.

"Oh BEN!" Rey moaned. When they were done, they got up and got dressed, laying back down to catch their breath.

Their bond was stronger than ever, and now they had a new sense of intimacy. Their love had grown. She closed her eyes and imagined what her life will be like from now on. She desperately wanted a family, and with Ben, that was now possible.

Ben felt her thoughts, and stroked her face. "We will, I promise you I'll give you the family you've always wanted. But I must confess. I'm worried that any youngling of ours will suffer as I did. I'm worried that because our bond makes us so powerful, they will be targeted."

"Rey turned to Ben "It will be okay, I promise you, no youngling of ours will ever be targeted. Any sign of that will be snuffed out."

Ben smiled, but still had a deep concern. Having a family with Rey was something he had wanted for so long, and the thought of their youngling being in danger broke his heart. Rey put her hand on his face and kissed him, Ben eagerly returning the kiss.

"You know what we have to do now." Rey panted.

He nodded. She noticed the hole in his black sweater, and looked at him with regret. "I'm so sorry, Ben."

"It's okay, you didn't mean to." He reassured her. "You were consumed with the darkside in you. I understand, and I know what that feels like. Besides, I should be the one to apologize. For all the shit I put you through."

He looked at her with great sadness. They were both afraid. Ben wrapped his arms around her to comfort her, and kissed the top of her head. He couldn't believe he was holding her in his arms, his heart was singing. Ben still didn't think he deserved her or her love.

"Rey." He sweetly spoke. Aren't you worried that you compromised your training? Attachments aren't allowed in the Jedi code.

"Ben, didn't I already violate the code when I fell in love with you? Honestly, who cares about some old, outdated code. I'd give it all up just to be with you, and you know what? I will. I love you, Ben."

Ben smiled. "I love you too."


	2. The fight against Palpatine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben go to face Palpatine; will they defeat him?

They layed there for what seemed like hours, but they knew they had to face Palpatine. They walked towards Ben's ship, and climbed in. It was cramped. 

"Sorry" Ben apologized. He didn't plan for more than one passenger. He never wanted to see the ruins of the death star again. It took them a little while to get to Exegol. 

Ben and Rey looked at each other for a moment. "Let's go." Their voices shaken, looking onward. It was a horrible sight. Dark, desolate, and cold. Flashes of light rocked across the sky. 

"Be careful." Ben warned. "There's deep fissures in the ground". After a while, they came across the knights of Ren. 

They were surprised to see Ben, fully redeemed and no longer on their side. Ben took a moment to scan each one, feeling slightly guilty for what he and Rey were about to do to them. They were ready to attack, as they were never really loyal to him, but to Palpatine. Both Rey and Ben raised their lightsabers to the knights' horror, and Ben gave them a shrug, as to say "sorry", reminiscent of his father before him. They engaged in battle, similar to the one a year before in Snoke's throne room, but they were finally on the same side. The knights were no match to the dyad, who destroyed them with ease. 

They finally reached the throne room, where that horrible creature was hiding. They stood before Palpatine, and he croaked 

"I've been expecting you, empress Palpatine, and I see you've brought a guest." 

Rey sneered "Don't you FUCKING call me that. I am no Palpatine. You have failed to completely turn his grandfather, Anakin, and you have failed to corrupt Ben." 

Palpatine laughed, a horrible sound that only someone half dead would make.

"My dear, I have been in this boy's head since before he was born. I have tortured him, groomed him, and I would have succeeded if it weren't for... wait, it can't be". 

He was horrified. 

"It seems that you two are something special, something that I have been after for a very long time. A dyad in the force, two, that are one."

"You can't abuse me anymore, Palpatine." Ben spat. "Rey has done what I thought was impossible, she saved my soul, and I will NEVER go back." 

Rey looked at him and sent a thought to him, "What abuse? Why haven't you told me?" 

"Shh." He responded in thought. "I'll tell you later." 

Palpatine sneered. "Did you tell her what happened that night at the Jedi temple?"

Ben looked at Rey sadly. 

"Before I kill you both, I must confess, It was I who destroyed the Jedi temple! That stupid boy only thought he did it. And he fell right into my trap, didn't you?" 

"NO!" Ben lunged towards him, ready to attack. 

Just then, Palpatine shot out lightning, striking Ben and sending him backwards. The pain was immense. Rey felt it too and rushed to his aid. 

She was furious. How DARE he harm Ben. Rey grabbed onto his hands and helped him up, with a look of concern. He gave her a small smile as they agreed on a plan.

"Coming together was a grave mistake, you will both perish!" Palpatine screamed 

Ben and Rey crossed their lightsabers just as Palpatine shot out his force lightning again. Their combined power was more immense than Palpatine could have ever imagined. By doing this, they managed to deflect the lightning back to him. It was working. Palpatine was finally dying, as his body was disintegrating. He let out a terrible scream. 

As Palpatine's body disappeared, Rey and Ben collapsed from exhaustion. Their actions managed to take some of their life force. After some time, Ben came to. It took all his strength, but he managed to crawl to Rey. She was still unconscious, and not breathing. He gently pulled her into his lap.

"Rey, please, please be with me." Tears streamed down his face, as he hugged her.

Ben could feel her fading away. His life has been full of pain, but nothing could have prepared him for this. This, this was something much, much worse. His soul was ripped in half, and he was in agony. A voice called out to him.

"Ben". He looked up, it was his uncle Luke's force ghost. 

He was speechless as the apparition came towards him. 

His voice broke "Uncle Luke?" 

"It's okay Ben, I'm here". Luke calmly spoke. "You're both very weak, looks like you'll need more help" 

They turned around as another ghostly figure appeared. It was Ben's grandfather, Anakin. 

"Ben!" Anakin smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you." 

"Who- who are you?" Ben shakily asked. 

The ghostly figure chuckled. "Pardon me, I'm Anakin, your grandfather. You know me better as Darth Vader." 

Ben had idolized Vader for so long, he never once thought of learning about the real Anakin.

"I'm sorry grandfather, I idolized the wrong things about you. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Ben, many years ago, this man right here beside me believed in me even before I turned back to the light. None of us ever gave up on you Ben. We've always known you had good in you." Anakin's voice broke. "I couldn't save your grandmother, but I'm here now to help you save your soulmate. So you can finally finish what I had started. Thank you, Ben. For finally ending the terror who ruined both our lives." 

Ben teared up and turned to Luke. 

"Uncle Luke, I'm so sorry, for everything I've done, I wish, I wish I could go back and make everything better." 

"No Ben, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I drove you away and nearly-" Luke couldn't finish that sentence, he had so much shame. "The important thing is that you're back, and we get you kids well again, so you can live your lives, together."

Luke and Anakin put their hands on the young couple. They transferred their energy onto Rey and Ben. Ben felt himself getting stronger, and he waited patiently for a response from Rey. Just as his ghostly family members disappeared into the force, Rey's eyes opened. 

She slowly stood up on Ben's lap as he held her. He had tears in his eyes as she smiled. 

"Ben!" She weakly said. 

She reached for his face, and leaned in for a kiss. Ben kissed her back, with such passion, and love. 

His heart was full, and he was finally free of his abuser. Free of his pain. Free of all the voices in his head which have been tormenting him since before he was born. He felt that she should know about this. 

"Rey." His voice wavered. "I feel that you deserve to know, about the abuse I suffered, about how Palpatine destroyed my life up until now." And so he did. 

"Palpatine targeted me before I was born. He knew I was strong in the force. He tortured me, groomed me, and made my life a living hell. It wasn't until you came into my life that I found it worth fighting for."

He put his face into his hands and wept. There was nothing he could do about the pain he suffered, but he was determined to make sure no one had to suffer the same fate. 

"Oh Ben..." Rey reached out and put her arm around his broad rugged shoulders. He smiled at her and they embraced.

"I promise you, I will make sure you'll never have to deal with that pain again." 

It devastated her to learn of his past. She knew it would take him some time to move on, but she will be there for him to support him along the way, she owed it to him. 

"There's something else you should know." He continued. "When I was very young, I felt something. A spark of light ignited in me, and stuck with me since then. I strongly believe that light was you. Even though I fell to the dark, I never let go of that light, and up until a year ago, spent nearly two decades trying to find it. In some way, I always knew that was the key for me to find my way back, even though I didn't want to admit it." 

"Also, I've had recurring dreams that had a girl in them. She was sweet, kind, and when I fell into darkness, she always beckoned me to come with her to the light. She was very strong in the light side of the force. I was so happy when I saw that you were so strong in the force and that my grandfather's light saber called to you on Starkiller Base that night we…" Ben teared up. "Well, it doesn't matter what happened. What's important is that I knew in that moment you were that girl. The girl that made me only happy in my dreams. Until I met you. I knew I had to keep you in my life somehow." He bowed his head. "That sounds really terrible thinking about that, I'm not entitled to you. I'm sorry." 

Rey kissed his full soft lips. "It's okay, none of that matters now. I felt something too when I was much younger, Ben. When I was living in Jakku, there was one day when I felt cold, even though I was in the hot sun. I couldn't explain it. It was sudden, and brought me great sadness." 

"That must have been when I fell to the darkside." Ben shuddered. "I'm so sorry I didn't rescue you from that awful place, I'm sorry you had to endure that for years. It must have been horrible." 

"It's okay, you didn't know. There's nothing for you to feel guilty about." Rey put her hand in his. 

"One more thing. All through my life, I would have frequent dreams with a dark figure. That figure wouldn't do anything to hurt me, but he'd always outstretch his hand, like he wanted me to go with him somewhere. I knew when I first saw you that you were that figure." Rey sighed. 

Ben's eyes widened. 

She took a breath. "Something I don't understand Ben, even if I were a Palpatine, wouldn't that bother you? Rey looked at Ben and continued. "Why would you want to be with someone who is supposedly a descendant of the man who tortured you for your whole life?" 

Ben looked at her "I don't know if I truly believe that, Rey. He's lied to me all my life, and even if it were true, there's nothing that would change my mind. I love you, and always will". 

Rey sighed. "I wish we had met much sooner."

"Me too." Ben smiled softly. 

"I just... can't believe it was him who really destroyed the temple. I have wasted so much of my life with that guilt. I lost my whole family because of him. I nearly lost you because of him." Ben wept. 

"I have another question, if you don't mind me asking." She asked. 

"Of course." Ben replied. 

Rey continued "How exactly did you figure out that we are a dyad? I thought Snoke made that shit up."

"He lied. I went to Mustafar, where I came across something called the Oracle. It told me about the dyad." He blushed. "It also confronted me about my feelings for you." 

"Well, out of everyone in the galaxy, I'm glad I'm a dyad with you." Rey said. 

Ben smiles. "You mean the whole galaxy to me, Rey. I'm so glad we're a dyad." 

They embrace, and share a warm tender kiss, their urges growing for each other. 

Ben asked."Would it be okay if we made love here? I'm not sure if I can wait, but I want you to be comfortable." 

Rey smiled as she slowly took off her clothes. Ben understood and started taking his off, marveling over her beauty. Rey spread her legs as Ben put his erection inside her, careful not to hurt her this time.

Rey started panting, as Ben gently thrusted his hips. She put her hands on his face and they kissed hungrily. Rey reached down and grabbed his ass, digging her nails in. Ben moaned.

"Don't stop Rey." Ben kissed her breasts and worked his way down. He was so gentle. She wrapped her legs around his waist, she wanted him to go harder. Ben thrusted harder, and the dyad felt the build up of their orgasm. It was spectacular. 

They layed down and cuddled. Rey stroked his chest and looked deep into his eyes. She knew what she wanted to do, but had to wait for Ben to be ready. 

"Can I… can I suck on your penis, Ben? Would that be okay?" 

"I'd like that very much." Ben replied. 

Rey waited for him to get hard again, and proceeded to put his erection in her mouth. Ben could not believe how good that felt. She moved her mouth up and down his shaft, careful not to use her teeth. Ben was close to climaxing, and was worried she would pull away. Rey gave him a thumbs up and he finally came, afterwards, both of them layed back down. 

Rey layed her head on his chest, feeling his heart beating, noticing it was like hers, both their hearts beating as one. 

Ben panted. "You're the most wonderful person I've ever known. Thank you, so much, for always believing in me. 

Rey smiled. "I've always known you were good, even when you were at your darkest. I could see it in your eyes, sense it in your beautiful heart, and your part of our soul. 

Ben teared up. They got dressed, and both said "Let's get out of here." 

Ben then asks "Where should we go?"

Rey replies "The rebel base." 

Ben was worried. "Because of what I have done, wouldn't that be a bad idea? What if they want to have me arrested or killed? I don't think they'll accept me. I want to be on good terms with them, as your friends are mine, and I don't have any. I'm just not confident they'll show me the same courtesy, which I wouldn't blame them to be honest." 

Ben was shaking. 

Rey assures him "I promise you, it will be okay." They head to Ben's ship and climbed inside. 

"Wait, what about the First Order? What if your friends didn't take care of them all? I know they would not be happy to see me, especially now since I'm with you." Ben inquired. 

"We will ask everyone at the base." Rey replied. 

Sighing, Ben bowed his head. "I've only known pain for so long. I'm not sure I know how to live a normal life." 

"I'll help you." Rey held his hand. 

Ben smiled, and they took off.


	3. Back at the base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey head back to the base after defeating Palpatine, will everyone accept Ben?

He couldn't help but stare at her while she was flying the ship. Tears welled up and she looked at him, putting the ship on autopilot. 

"Ben, what's wrong?" 

"I nearly lost you, I don't know what I would do if I really did." 

"Now you know how i felt when I... stabbed you." A tear streamed down her face. 

Ben took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. 

Back at the base, Finn could feel them approaching. "Rey's coming." He told Poe. "Along with... someone else." 

Poe inquired, "Someone else? Friend? Or foe?" 

Finn replied "Friend." 

The ship lands, and Poe yells out "Oh SHIT! FOE FOE FOE!" 

Rose looked up, consumed by fear, she looked at Finn who reassured her that it was okay. 

"NO!" Finn exclaims. It's Rey. Let's see who else is on that ship. I know my feelings are true." 

Rey and Ben walk off the ship, hand in hand. Some glances exchange. Ben starts to get nervous as he hears "Who's that." And "Oh FUCK it's Kylo Ren." 

Rey takes notice and gets annoyed. She sternly exclaimes "No harm is to come to him. All he wants is to come home." 

Ben can't help but feel uncomfortable. He had hurt these people in many ways. The guilt had consumed him. He would understand if no one forgave him for all he has done. Just then, a familiar growl made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. It was the wookie, who Ben used to call uncle Chewie.

Fear consumed Ben as Chewie approached him, his heart beat faster. The wookie could easily rip his arm clean off, and he would deserve it for what he did to his father. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages, then Chewie roared and Ben closed his eyes, accepting his fate. Instead, the wookie put his giant fury arms around him and pulled him closer. It was all too much for Ben, and he collapsed, violently sobbing as Chewie held on. 

Chewie purred softly and Ben understood. "it's okay, you're home now".

Ben responded "And I'm never leaving again." 

Leia felt her son's presence. Overjoyed, she ran over. "It is you!" She called out. 

Ben looked over to where that voice came from and his heart stopped. They looked at each other for a moment, and hugged so hard you'd swear their bones would break. Rey could hear Ben sobbing. 

"I'm so sorry, Mother. I'm so sorry for everything I have done. I don't deserve your love I-" Ben sobbed 

"Benjamin Solo, don't you dare say you don't deserve my love." Leia said through tears. "You are my son, and I will always love you." Their hearts were full as they were together again. 

"It was you who saved me, Mother. And Rey. I don't know what I would do without you both." Ben continued. 

Leia smiled. "You love her, don't you son?" 

He chuckled "With all my heart." 

"Don't make the same mistake I did, Ben. You two have something special, something that hasn't been seen for many generations. Don't let her go." A tear streamed down Leia's face. 

"You know about the dyad?" Ben asked. 

"Of course, I sensed it when I first met Rey. I knew she was going to be a key element in getting you back home." 

"I love you Mother." Ben whispered. 

"I know." They both smiled, and remembered. 

"I love you too baby." In her lovely voice. 

Leia continued. "There's something I want to give you." She went to her room and pulled out a box. "Your father gave this to me many years ago. I want you to give it to Rey." 

Ben smiled. 

'"I will." 

"Now go live your life, together with her." Leia said. 

"You're not disappointed that Rey won't finish her Jedi training?" Ben asked 

Leia chuckled. "Having you back home is much more important sweetheart. And besides, we should always follow what our hearts tell us. Not some old virgin men from a failed religion. Besides, I can tell that Rey feels the same way you do about her. Who am I to deny that?"

Ben laughed. "We'll be back soon, I promise." 

Rey watched them savor this moment. It was so beautiful. 

Lando approached her. "Thank you Rey, for bringing him home."

She responded "I had to bring him home to his family, you, Chewie, Leia, you're all he has left." 

"And you, Rey. You're his family too." Lando smiled.

Lando was right, she was his family, and she'll never let him go. Ben looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back. 

Rey walked over to Rose. "Rose, tell me what happened with the First Order. Are they all destroyed?" 

Rose replied "As far as I know, they are. Let's ask Poe, just to be sure." 

They turned to Poe. 

"Poe, what's the status on the First Order, are they destroyed?" 

"Yes, Rey, there are no signals left of them. If there were, we'd know. Now I must ask, no judgment, but what exactly are you doing with Ren?" Poe asked.

Rey firmly replied "It's Ben, please try to be respectful. And it's complicated, but I'll make this simple. We are what is known as a dyad. What that is, is one soul, shared between two bodies. In other words, we are soulmates in the most literal sense of the word. And we love each other. We fell in love about a year ago, but it wasn't until recently, when Ben turned back to the light that it was the right time to officially start a relationship." 

"Alright Rey, I trust your judgment." Poe sighs.

"But Rey, aren't you worried he'll turn back and try to kill you and us?" Finn asked nervously. "I mean, he's Kylo Ren. I don't like this at all. And I have to know, there are plenty of men here, you could have anyone you want. Why him?" Finn crossed his arms. 

First of all, I know who he really is. Kylo Ren was just a mask. He's understanding, gentle, and... well... tall." Rey blushes. He has such a big heart, so much kindness. I trust him. And I know none of you do yet, but please, trust my judgment." Rey calmly replied. 

"Ok, I'll try. I still don't like him, though." Finn scoffed. 

Rey gave him a look. "That's fine, you don't have to." 

Ben then speaks up "If I may, I know none of you besides my family trust me, and that's okay. I understand why, and I don't blame you. But please, I truly love Rey, and my mother, and I am working to make things right. It won't happen overnight of course, but please, give me a chance, and I won't disappoint any of you. And if you'll let me, I'd like to maybe someday form friendships with you all."

"Rey helped me find my way back to the light." Looking at Leia "And my mother. I couldn't do it without them and I owe them my life."

Ben turned to Finn and Poe. 

"Finn, is it? I'm so sorry I made you do unspeakable things. You were taken from your family and that is unacceptable. The things the First Order made you do were unacceptable. I promise I will help you find them." 

Finn's eyes widened. Maybe Rey was right. But "Ben" wasn't trustworthy to him… not yet. 

"Poe? I'm so very sorry I tortured you. That was also unacceptable. I promise I will make it up to you both." Ben teared up. 

Tears streamed down Leia's face. She finally had her baby boy back. Oh how happy Han and Luke would have been. She didn't blame Ben for what happened. She would never let him go again. 

"I'll give him a chance." Rose exclaims. 

"But Rose, why?" Finn asks, shocked. 

"Because Rey trusts him, and he IS Leia's son after all. If you really cared about Rey, you'd do the same." 

"Alright, I'll do it for Rey." Finn sighs.

Rose adds "I'm curious, what happened with Palpatine in Exegol? Is he gone for good?"

Rey turns to Ben and askes through their bond "Should we tell them?" 

Ben's kind eyes looking at her, sending his thought. "It's up to you, but in my opinion, they deserve to know." 

"It's kind of a blur. All I remember was Ben and I working together to defeat him. The combined energy of our dyad made it possible to destroy him. I remember him dying, and then everything went dark." 

Ben looked at her with great sadness. "I was so afraid I was going to lose her. Luckily I had help." 

Leia knew. She looked at him and smiled. 

"What help? When I woke up, you were the only one there." Rey asked. 

"I'll tell you later. Now, where should we go now? Surely we can't live here." 

Rey responds "Anywhere that's green, I can't stand to see sand ever again. I've decided to let the past die." 

Ben smiles. "I know just the place."

Rey goes over to Finn, Rose, and Poe and hugs them. She motions for Ben. 

"Are you sure?" He hesitates 

"Of COURSE!" Rey smiles. 

He slowly walks up to them and awkwardly puts his arms around them. It was a little strange, but... nice, and he smiled. He had friends now, and never wanted to let them go. 

Rey and Ben parted, said their goodbyes, and started walking back to his ship, when something caught Ben's eye. It was the Millennium Falcon. 

"Can you hold on a sec?"

Rey nodded. Ben walked up into the ship, and looked around. He sat down in the cockpit where his father always sat, and his memories which he had repressed for so long were coming back. 

He saw his dad, sitting where he was, with a little boy with dark hair sitting on his lap. The boy wanted to fly the ship, but he was too young, his father said. Tears streamed down Ben's face as he closed his eyes, taking it all in. Rey walked up into the Falcon, and wrapped her arms around him for comfort. 

"No one's ever really gone." Rey whispered. 

"Thank you, for bringing me home." Ben said between tears.

"Anything for you." Rey kissed his forehead. 

"When I was growing up, I always wanted to be a pilot. Just like my dad. I dreamed of flying the Falcon, but never got the chance to." Ben sobbed. 

"Do you want to take this ship?" Rey asked. 

"Please." Ben replied. 

"What should we do with your tie silencer?" Rey asked.

Ben looked at it. "Burn it. I don't ever want to see it again."

They moved Ben's old ship and set it on fire. As they watched the ship burn, two ghostly figures appeared nearby. Luke, and a different figure who Rey didn't recognize, but Ben knew, Anakin. The ghosts looked at the young couple and smiled.

Ben grabbed onto her hands, and they looked into each other's eyes. Ben got down on one knee and pulled out the box his mother gave him. Rey looked at him with tears in her eyes. 

"Rey, will you marry me?" 

"YES! of COURSE!" Rey yelled with delight and hugged him. 

Ben placed the ring on her finger. It was simple, with only a few but brilliant crystals, with a white gold band. 

"So where is this place you mentioned?" Rey looked deep into Ben's eyes. 

"It's a beautiful world, called Naboo. It has lots of greenery, and beautiful cities, you'll really love it, Rey. At least, I hope so. 

Rey beamed. "Of course I'll love it, hell, I'd even go back to Jakku if I had to, as long as I'm with you." 

"You'll never have to go to Jakku ever again. I know how much you hate it." Ben whispered, putting his forehead on hers. 

Rey bent up and kissed him, being gentle. 

"When do you want to get married, Ben?" 

Ben looked deep in her eyes. 

"If it's okay with you, since we are already here, surrounded by friends and family, why not here? As soon as possible?"

"That's such a brilliant idea, I love it."


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben have their wedding, it's everything both of them wanted and dreamed of.

They walked back to their friends and family, hand in hand. 

"Back so soon?" Leia chuckled. 

"Mother, we were wondering if we could stay a while. We'd love for everyone to attend our wedding we are having!" 

"Oh BEN, yes you may!" 

"Leia, Rose, could you help me make my dress, and boys, can you help Ben with his attire?" Rey asked. 

"Sure!" The ladies replied. 

"Okay, sure." Finn and Poe said. 

Rey then turned to Chewy. 

"Chewy, if it's okay with you, will you walk me down the aisle?"

Chewy purred, and Rey understood he said yes. This wedding was going to be spectacular. 

A few days pass, and Rey and Ben's outfits were coming together nicely. Rey's dress was simple, but beautiful. White, off the shoulder, with tiny blue butterflies on the bottom going up the skirt. She had a simple crown, fairy tale in nature, silver with blue accents, the metal in a looped pattern. Her shoes were white with blue accents. Ben's attire was reminiscent of his uncle Luke's black Jedi robes. He looked so handsome. A feast was to be had, lots of delicious meats, vegetables, fruits were gathered. The dessert was a delicious assortment of pastries. 

Finally it was the day of the wedding. Ben and Rey were separated, getting ready. 

"Nervous?" Poe asked Ben.

"A little, I never thought I'd ever get married, especially not to Rey." 

Poe smiled and patted him on the back. 

Rey was just about done with her makeup. She looked glamorous. 

"You look so beautiful Rey." Leia smiled. 

"Thank you, Leia." 

"Oh sweetheart, call me mother." Leia said 

"Okay, mother." 

It was finally happening. Rey was getting the family she always wanted. At long last it was time. Everyone was sitting down waiting for the bride. Ben stood at the atler waiting, Poe and Finn beside him, and Rose on the other side. Poe and Rose both were holding onto the rings. Ben's heart was pounding. Leia was there beside him as she was going to perform the ceremony. Rey appeared arm linked with Chewy. Ben's heart skipped a beat. She was so breathtaking. He shed a tear staring at her beauty. Rey and Chewy walked towards the alter; she was trying to hold back tears. Finally they reached the alter and Chewy let go, going towards Rose. 

"Today is a very special day." Leia began. 

"All I ever wanted was my son to be happy. And now, as I stand before you, he finally can be. Now I believe they have written their own vows. Rey, why don't you start?" 

Rey began. 

"Ben, for as long as I can remember, I've always had a special connection with someone out there in the galaxy. About a year ago, I finally found you. Finally, I can start my life with you, the other half of my soul." 

Tears started welling up in Ben's eyes. It was his turn. 

"Ben? You're turn." 

"Rey, I knew once I saw you, you were the girl of my dreams. The girl I've been waiting for for a very long time. I'm so sorry things didn't turn out the way it should have from the start, but I promise you I'll spend the rest of my life being the best husband I can be, you were the missing piece to my soul for so long, and i will honor our dyad every day for the rest of my life." 

Leia choked up, but pressed on. 

"Rey, do you take this man, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do." 

"And Ben, do you- excuse me- *sniff* do you take this woman, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" 

Ben smiled.

"I do." 

They both put each others rings on. 

"In the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." 

Rey and Ben shared a gentle and passionate kiss, solidifying and celebrating their union, hopeful to what the future had for them. Just then, a beautiful blue butterfly fluttered over and landed onto their hands. Rey was officially welcomed into the Solo-Skywalker family. The crowd applauded as the newly weds walked down the aisle. Neither of them had to be alone again. 

Trays of food were being brought out as the young couple shared a dance, accompanied by music played by some of the former resistance members. Everyone sat down and raised their glasses. 

Leia began to speak. 

"If I may. I've spent so many years trying to get my boy back home, and it just so happens this young lady beside him was the key to having him back. Welcome to the family sweetheart, and I hope you two have a wonderful life together." 

The crowd clapped as Ben began to cry. He had nearly lost hope of ever coming home, and was so grateful to have a second chance. 

Rose spoke next. 

"I've known Rey for about a year, and in that time I've only known her to be truly happy and feel most at home when she got with Ben. Congratulations you two!" 

The feast was incredible. Rey had no idea there could be so much food all at once! The party lasted all night, but Ben and Rey found some time to consummate their marriage. 

"Ben, I've been needing you all day, let's find a private room." 

Ben followed her to an empty room, his urges growing. They layed down on the bed. He started taking his clothes off as Rey was kissing his neck. He was getting hard as he watched Rey take her clothes off. She climbed on top of him and grinded against his erection. They switched positions and he entered her gently. Her panting got louder as he moved himself in and out of her. 

"Harder Ben." She pleaded. 

He obliged and went faster. Ben gently grabbed her breast and squeezed it. Getting closer to her body he moved faster inside her. He put his hand near her opening and stroked her clit. Rey shuddered and looked deep into his eyes.

"Someone knows how to please me." She smirked. 

Ben put his tongue on her chest and moved down to her breast, taking her nipple and sucking on it. 

"Come with me, Rey." He moaned. 

They felt their orgasm coming, but didn't want to finish so soon. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist and came with him.

Laying back down, Ben stroked her face. 

"I'm sorry if I'm asking too soon, but how many children do you want, Rey?"

Rey smiled. 

"Oh Ben it's not too soon, hm, I've never really thought of it. I'd say no more than four. 

Ben chuckled. 

"I'll try my best to not give you more than that." 

Rey smiled. 

"I can't wait to start a family with you." 

Ben smiled back 

"I can't wait either. You'll be an amazing mother." 

"And you'll be an amazing father." 

Ben furrowed his brow. 

"I mean it, Ben. I know who you really are. You're such a beautiful person." 

Ben smiled as he held Rey. They fell asleep in each other's arms, not letting go all night.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, they decided it was time for them to find their new home.

"Shall we go?" Ben asked. 

"Yes, let's." Rey replied. 

They climbed into the Falcon and Ben put in the coordinates for their new home. Rey was elated, she has always wanted to live in a place that was green. 

Ben felt her thoughts. His heart was singing, knowing how happy she was to have a new life with him, on a new planet. What she didn't know, however, was that Ben knew about this place. Naboo was the home planet of his grandmother. Even though his own mother didn't know anything about her, he had to know more, so he did as much research as he could. He found out she was a queen, then a senator. Ben wanted to see if there was a memorial for her, to pay his respects. 

At last, they have arrived. As they were landing, Rey's heart pounded. 

"You ready?" Ben asked.

Rey nodded as they walked out. It was more beautiful than either of them could have ever imagined. Ben took her hand and they walked towards a village. The inhabitants stared at them as they walked by. They just came, why would they trust them. Finally, Ben spoke. 

"Excuse me, sorry for intruding, but my wife and I are looking for something. Is there a memorial or something for someone who was named Padme Amidala? Please, it's very important that we pay our respects." 

The villagers gasped and whispered among themselves. Surely this was a joke. Finally, one spoke out. 

"Sir, miss, I know what you are looking for, and I can take you to it. Please, follow me." 

Rey and Ben exchanged looks, and obliged. This was an older gentleman, short, and squat. They had to slow their pace, as to not pass him by. They reached an extravagant building, and the man beckoned them inside. 

"This is where I leave you, good luck." 

They stepped inside, and found a tomb. Ben knelt against it and exhaled. Rey went to him and put her hand on his shoulder for comfort. 

"I never knew her, and I wish I did." Ben sobbed. 

"I know, Ben, she would have loved you." 

"Ben." Came a voice. It was Anakin. 

They both looked up and saw his grandfather's ghost. 

"Welcome home, you two." 

"Ben, who is that?" Rey asked.

"I'd like you to meet my grandfather, Anakin Skywalker." 

"It's nice to meet you." Rey smiled. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Glad you are well again." 

Rey looked at Ben. "What does he mean?"

Ben looked at her, tears in his eyes. "Rey, he helped me save you, in Exegol." 

Rey was speechless. She was so grateful for both of them. 

"I see you have found your grandmother's resting place. I was so obsessed with keeping her alive, I forgot how to love her properly. I forgot how to live." Anakin spoke. There was so much pain in his voice. 

"I visit her everyday, and yet I'll never be with her again." His voice broke. 

"I'm so sorry, grandfather." Ben replied. 

"No, it's okay, I'm just so glad you were able to save Rey." 

Ben smiled. Rey put her hand in his hair and kissed him tenderly. They walked out of the building, and stopped. Where were they going to live? 

They walked towards the village to see if someone could help them. They just went with the first person they saw. 

"Excuse me." Rey spoke. "We're not from here, but would like to settle down. Is there a place we could live here?" 

The man chuckled, and said. "Why yes, why don't you take that place right up the path here, I've been trying to sell it for a while, come, I'll show you." 

Ben looked at Rey, concerned. 

"It'll be alright." Rey sent her thought. 

They approached a house that was decent sized, not too big. 

"It's perfect! We'll take it!." Rey exclaimed. 

"Great! I'll give it to you for cheap." 

Ben payed the man about $1,000 credits. 

They went inside. There was still furniture in the house, thankfully. They went up to the bedroom and Rey closed the door, her urges growing. Ben noticed, and started taking his clothes off. 

Rey took hers off and couldn't help but stare at the man in front of him. His muscles were perfect. They got on the bed, Ben climbed on top of her and started kissing her body. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest, grasing it with her nails. Putting her hands on his face, she deepened their kiss. 

"I need you, Ben." She panted. 

His erection growing, he nodded. Ben put himself inside her and started moving in and out. Each thrust was met with a moan. He didn't want to thrust too fast, in case he hurt her. He wanted them to savor each moment. They could feel their orgasm growing, as they let out a moan. Laying back down, Rey put her head on his chest. 

"I really think we are going to be happy living here." She panted. 

"Me too." Ben replied softly. 

"I love you." Rey said. 

"I love you too, Rey." 

A couple months go by as they have made this place their home. Fixed up the house, and put in a new garden out front. They had also both found modest jobs; Rey was working as a guardian for Naboo's government, and Ben a flight instructor. It worried Ben a great deal to know Rey was potentially putting herself in danger everyday, but understood and respected the fact that she was doing something she loved and was really good at it. Ben was tending to the garden one morning, as he heard Rey call out. 

"Ben, can you come here for a moment, I need to speak to you." 

He rushed to her, wondering what could be the matter. 

"What? Is everything alright?" 

"Of course! Ben… I just…. I think I'm pregnant! I've been feeling sick a lot lately, plus my breasts are sore, and I've missed my monthly cycle." 

"Oh my, should we find a doctor to confirm it?" Ben asked. 

"Yes, that's exactly what we should do." 


	6. Rey's pregnancy confirmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's pregnancy has been confirmed! How will the young couple react to it?

They headed over to the medical center nearby. While inside a nurse came up to them. 

"May I help you?" 

"Yes, I've been having some symptoms that point to me being pregnant. I'd have to have a test to confirm it."

"Of course, right this way." 

The nurse led Rey and Ben into a room, when he took some blood. A few moments later the results were in. 

"Congratulations, you are expecting." The nurse smiled.

Ben picked Rey up and spun her around, they were both so excited! 

"Shall we pay a visit to the others to tell them the good news?" Rey asked. 

"I'd love to, but, are you okay with traveling?" 

"It's perfectly safe, Ben." Rey replied. 

"Then let's go!" Ben said. 

They wasted no time going back home to climb into the Falcon and taking off. Ben couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father. He looked at Rey while flying, couldn't help himself but smile. Rey smiled back. 

Back at the base, Leia sensed them approaching. She smiled and looked over at Chewbacca. 

"Looks like we'll have company, Chewy." 

Chewy purred. 

She went over to where the Falcon was approaching. When they landed, she greeted them. 

"BEN! REY! Wonderful to see you both! Where do you live now?" She beamed. 

"Mother, we have some wonderful news." Ben started, his heart full. 

"First of all, we now live on Naboo. Oh, Leia, it's been so amazing!" Rey said. 

"We found amazing jobs, I'm a flight instructor, and Rey is a guardian of the government."

"Is there something else?" Leia asked. 

Ben smiled. "You're going to be a grandmother!" 

Leia gasped. She couldn't believe it, a grandmother? 

"That's amazing! Oh, I'm so happy for you both! Your father would be as well." 

Pain seared through Ben's chest. He had robbed the chance for his father to be a grandfather. Rey took notice and held his hand. 

"I'm so excited for you Rey!" Rose exclaimed. 

"Thank you, Rose." They hug. 

Rey was so excited. All she wanted was a family of her own, and now that's finally a reality. 

"Congratulations." Poe said. 

"Yeah, congrats." Finn echoed. 

"Thank you all, we want you all to be a part of this youngling's life." Rey said. 

"Contact me if you need anything okay?" Leia said. 

"Of course… grandmother." Rey replied.

"Well, we better get going." Ben and Rey spoke. 

"Of course! Come back at any time if you need us." Leia smiled. 

She and Ben hug, then he and Rey went back to the Falcon, and took off. 


	7. One Youngling... Or Two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets bigger, and both she and Ben wonder if she is carrying one... or two?

* * *

A couple months flew by, as Rey got bigger. Because of the nature of her job, she felt she needed to take a break, just until her youngling didn't need her as much. She was laying on the bed as she felt a flutter. 

"Ohh my god Ben, I felt it!" 

Ben put his large hand on her belly and felt it kick.

"Ohh, big youngling!" He exclaimed. 

Rey laughed.

"You don't suppose you've got two in there!" Ben joked. "Twins do run in my family." 

Rey's eyes widened. Ben smiled. 

"This youngling is going to be so loved!" Rey sighed. 

Ben kept his hand on her belly, hoping to feel another flutter. Rey rested her hand on his. 

"I love you so much, Rey." Ben whispered. 

"I love you too, Ben." 

They fell asleep, lost in the moment. 

Rey woke up, and stood at the edge of the bed. She cradled her belly, wondering if Ben was right. What if she _was_ carrying twins. For a few months along, she was quite a bit bigger than expected. She layed back down next to her beloved and stroked his hair. 

Ben was hardly asleep. He couldn't help but think of the youngling. Or… younglings? He was so happy, yes, but also afraid. What if he wasn't going to be a good father? What if his youngling or younglings were to be preyed on, like he was? He had to shake it off, Ben didn't want Rey to know his fears. 

They both decided it was a good idea to go back to the medical center for a scan. The next morning they headed over. They approached the maternity ward.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked. 

"Yes, I'm a few months pregnant, and I'd like to have a scan, to see if everything is alright."

"Of course, sit right there and I'll call you when the technician is ready." 

Ben and Rey sat down for about ten minutes when they were called. Walking to the room, Ben's heart beat fast. Rey felt it and took his hand. 

"Okay Rey, I'd like you to lay down on this table and lift up your shirt, please." The tech said. 

She put warm jelly on Rey's belly and put the wand against it. 

"Okay… ah, theres your younglings!" 

Rey's eyes widened. Younglings? She looked at Ben and he was beaming. 

"Oh my, I can't believe it!" Tears welled up in Rey's eyes. 

"Okay, I'd like you to come back in a few weeks, just to make sure everyone is healthy." 

They were left alone. A couple minutes of silence and Ben spoke. 

"I just… I can't believe this. I'm so happy!" 

Rey smiled as she held his hand. 


	8. Rey's pregnancy progresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter. Rey will have her twins in the next chapter

As the weeks flew by, and Rey got bigger and bigger, Ben's fears grew. Him being a father was so important to him, and he couldn't bear the thought of his younglings being in danger. Rey knew, and had to find a way to put his mind at ease. 

"Ben, I know what's been going on inside your head. I understand your fear, but I want you to know, our younglings will be fully protected. I promise." Rey looked deep into Ben's eyes, and he understood. He kissed her on the forehead. 

They decided it was time to make up the room for the younglings. Ben picked out a beautiful shade of blue for the walls, complete with tiny blue butterflies painted on. It took them several weeks to finish, and by the time they were done, Rey was nearing her due date. 


	9. Birth Of The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben become parents! What will their names be?

One beautiful afternoon, Rey was sitting on the bed, arranging some clothes. Ben was in the kitchen, fixing them lunch. She felt a jolt of pain, and screamed "BEN! THE YOUNGLINGS ARE COMING!" 

He ran over and asked "W-what do we do, call someone?" 

"Yes, call the doctor, please hurry!" Rey screamed. 

"Ohhh shit, oh shit!" Ben yelled. 

Rey moaned in pain. Ben rubbed her back. 

"I'm scared Ben." Rey moaned. 

Ben looked at her with concern. He knew he had to be brave for her. He had called the doctor and they were sending someone to take her to the medical center. When they arrived at the center they rushed over to the maternity ward.

Her contractions were far apart, she had a way to go. The doctor checked her and found she was 2 centimeters dilated. Ben held her hand as another contraction came. What he didn't want Rey to know, was that through their bond, he felt them. His guilt consumed him. While he was thrilled of being a father, it broke his heart knowing just how much pain she was in. 

Her contractions came in harder as time went by. When she was checked again the doctor found she was 4 centimeters dilated. It was about 5 hours since Rey and Ben have arrived. 

"Owww SHIT!" Rey yelled as another contraction came. 

She layed on her side as Ben rubbed her back. Still her contractions were too far apart. 

A couple hours later her contractions were more regular, and closer together. The doctor checked her and found she was 7 centimeters dilated. 

"You're doing just fine, Rey, would you like some medicine for the pain now?" 

Rey nodded, unable to speak from exhaustion and pain. The doctor went out of the room to grab a nurse so they could give her medicine. When they were done, Rey felt better. 

"Medicine's wonderful, isn't it Ben?" Rey said, high from the pain medicine. 

Ben chuckled as he dabbed her forehead. 

Several hours later and she got the urge to push. The doctor checked her and found she was fully dilated.

"Okay Rey, it's time to push!" 

Rey bore down, and the youngling's head was slowly making an appearance. She caught her breath for a moment and then pushed again. The youngling's head was coming out; It had a full head of black hair. She let out a cry. She then took a breath. Then another contraction came and she pushed. 

"You can do it Rey!" Ben cried out. 

The neck made an appearance. She pushed again. Rey took a breath and the youngling's shoulders were slowly coming out. Than it's torso. Than it's legs. It was a girl! Rey layed back down from exhaustion. The doctor cleaned off the little girl and set her on Rey's chest. It wasn't much time until another contraction came and it was time to push again. 

Rey pushed and the head was coming out. It had dark brown hair! She took a breath for a few seconds. Another contraction came and she pushed again. The neck came next. She needed to take a breath. Soon another contraction came and she pushed. The shoulders were coming out. She took a breath. She pushed and it's torso was slowly making an appearance. She took a breath, than pushed again. The torso was finally out, it's a boy! 

"Come on Rey, one more push!" Ben cried.

Rey pushed one more time, and their son was born. She was exhausted. 

The doctor cleaned their son off and layed him alongside his sister on Rey's chest. 

Cradling their newborns, Ben and Rey looked at each other and kissed. 

"I love you, Rey." Ben whispered. 

"I love you too, Ben." Rey smiled. 

"Such beautiful younglings, what should we name them?" Ben sighed. 

Rey whispered, "How about Leia Rose Solo for our little girl?" 

"I love that." Ben replied. 

"You choose our boy's name." Rey sighed. 

"Hm, okay, how about, Tai Han Solo?"

"I love it, how'd you come up with the name Tai?"

Ben teared up. "He was… an old friend of mine." 

"Oh… I understand. Well I love it." 

The Dr. than examined them, making sure they were able to see and hear normally. 

"Everything is normal and healthy, now, why don't you hold them while I give them their shots."

It was Leia's turn first. Ben soothed her as the Dr. gave her the shot. She cried, but it was over in seconds. Than it was Tai's turn. Ben held him. He cried harder, and Ben soothed him. 

"Thank you so much, Dr." They both said. 

"Oh well, you're very welcome! 

The young family spent a few days at the hospital to make sure everyone was okay. When all was clear, it was time for them to go home. 


	10. Meeting The Extended Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey enjoy the first few months of parenthood; and Little Leia and Tai meet their extended family for the first time

Rey and Ben were enjoying the first few months of parenthood. They knew Leia was going to be a handful, while Tai was the good little one. 

"Ben, shall we pay everyone a visit to introduce our little family?"

He nodded, they loaded everyone up into the Falcon and took off. 

Rey played with the twins as Ben piloted. Tai giggled as Rey played peekaboo with them. Leia fell asleep. 

"Ben, do you want me to pilot while you spend some time with the twins?" Rey asked. 

Ben smiled and handed over the controls. He scooped up Tai and spoke in a high voice. 

"Is Tai ready to meet grandmother and great uncles Lando and Chewy?" 

Tai giggled as Ben rocked him. 

"And what about you madame, are you ready to meet everyone?" 

Leia smiled at Ben. His heart melting. He loved his younglings so much. Ben picked up Leia and rocked her. She fell asleep in his arms and he sat down. 

Leia knew they were coming, and was eagerly waiting to meet her new grandchild. What she didn't know, was that there was not one, but two babies. She ran over as the falcon was landing, arms outstretched. Ben came out first with little Leia. 

"Oh my gosh! What a gorgeous youngling!" 

"Mother, I'd like you to meet Leia Rose Solo." Ben spoke softly so as to not wake the baby. 

Leia was busy fussing over the baby so she didn't see Rey come out with Tai. 

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Tai Han Solo." Rey whispered. 

Leia's eyes widened. 

"Oh my GOSH! TWINS! Come, come, let's have everyone meet them!" Leia said. 

Everyone gathered around the younglings. Ben approached Chewbacca with his daughter and let him hold her. He purred and cuddled her. 

"Isn't she beautiful, uncle Chewy?" Ben asked. 

Chewy replied with a soft roar as he rocked the youngling. 

"How are you doing, Rey?" Rose asked. 

"I've been wonderful, Rose." Rey smiled. 

Lando went over to Ben and Chewbacca. 

"She'll be like her father I suspect?" Lando laughed. 

"I hope not too much." Ben laughed nervously. 

Lando put his hand on Ben's shoulder. He knew Ben was deeply worried about his younglings being seduced by the dark side. 

"Mother, would you like to hold her?" Ben asked Leia. 

Leia teared up and held out her hands. Ben carefully placed his daughter in her arms. 

"Hi Leia, I'm your grandmother, and I love you so much!" Leia whispered. 

Her heart was full, it was enough that Ben was finally home, but having grandchildren? It was a dream come true. She couldn't wait to watch them grow up. 

"Your mother and I actually have a surprise for you." Rose said. 

Rey and Ben looked at each other. They wondered what the surprise could be! Rose went off for a moment, and came back with some beautiful clothes! Rey was so touched, she felt so lucky to have Rose and Leia in her life. Ben was also amazed, he started to tear up. 

Leia saw this and put her arms around him. He followed suite and sobbed. 

"Oh sweetheart, you have such a beautiful family." Leia whispered. 

"I want you all to have a big role in their lives." Ben sobbed. 

Leia smiled. These younglings were going to have such a loving family, and she knew Ben was already a wonderful father. 

"You know Rey, if you two need a break, we can always look after the younglings for you." Rose offered. 

"Aww, thank you Rose. We'll definitely take you up on that offer as needed." 

Rey knew she has a great support system. 

"I think it's time to go home, they look tired." Ben remarked. 

"Okay sweetheart, remember, anytime you need anything, you know where to find us." Leia said. 

Rey and Ben said their goodbyes, and headed back home. 


	11. First Teeth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. Leia and Tai experince something they never had before; their first teeth. How will our young couple handle it?

The next couple months flew by and Rey noticed the twins were getting their first teeth. 

"Ben! Come look! Looks like we have our first teeth!" 

Ben ran into their bedroom and inspected his younglings 

"Yep! I see them!" 

Rey grabbed some youngling safe toys they could chew on. 

That night Tai layed in his crib sobbing. The poor little guy was in a lot of pain. Ben woke up and gathered him up, rocking him while holding onto something Tai could chew on, a teething ring of sorts. He wanted Rey to rest as she was so exhausted. 

"Shhh it's okay little man, I know it hurts." Ben cooed. 

Leia stirred and started to cry. She was getting a tooth as well. Ben turned his attention to her, set Tai down, and picked Leia up. He sterilized the teething ring and put it in her mouth. She chewed on it as her crying subsided. Ben felt so bad his younglings were in so much pain, but knew it was only temporary. 


	12. A Day In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young family spends a day in town, Ben buys something special for Rey

The following morning Ben woke up to Rey spending some time with the younglings. She was softly singing to them while helping them stand. 

"In no time, they'll be walking." She smiled. 

"Can you believe they're almost a year old?" Ben asked. 

Rey teared up. Ben went to her and out his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. 

"It's been a wonderful year, Rey. The best I've had. And there will be more to come." 

"Shall we go for a walk? We do need to pick up some food for the week." Rey asked.

Ben nodded and they put their younglings in their strollers. It was a beautiful morning, perfect for a stroll. Everything was out in bloom, and the smell of flowers was gorgeous. As they approached the market they decided what they were going to pick out. Some meat, greens for a salad, and some bread. Ben was the cook in the family. 

They approached a booth with some fresh fish. 

"Good morning Rey, Ben, how are you and your family doing?" The farmer asked.

"We are doing well, thank you. How much for the fish?" Rey asked. 

"For you, ten credits." 

Rey payed the man, thanked him, and they walked to the next booth with some greens. 

"Care for a sample?" The woman asked. 

"Sure!" Rey replied. 

The woman handed them some green vegetable. They ate it and decided to get it. 

"Can we get some of that please? Two pounds would be great." Ben asked. 

"Of course, two credits please."

Ben payed and they got their greens. Some younglings were roaming and laughing. Leia and Tai giggled as they were enamored by all the colors and sounds of the market. There were a couple booths with beautiful jewelry, and Ben decided to buy something nice for Rey. 

"Why don't you take the younglings to get something sweet, I'll be right back." 

Rey nodded and headed over to a booth with some ice cream. Ben approached a booth with some jewelry. 

"What can I do for you?" The woman asked. 

"I'd like to buy my wife something nice." 

"Of course! Let me know what you see." 

Ben looked at all the beautiful handmade jewelry. There were so many he could hardly decide on what to get. And then he saw it. A necklace, white gold with some small blue butterflies all around the chain along with precious stones, turquoise in color. It was perfect. 

"I'll take the butterfly necklace please, it's perfect!" 

"Great choice, that'll be thirty credits." 

Ben payed and had it wrapped up, putting it gently in his pocket to surprise Rey later that day. He found Rey and the younglings eating ice cream. He smiled. 

"Ready to go home?" Ben asked. 

Rey smiled and nodded, and they left. That evening Ben made dinner. Fish with a nice salad. 

"You're seriously the best cook, Ben." Rey said, mouth full of food.

Ben smiled. "Only the best for you, Rey." 

"Oh, I nearly forgot. I've got something for you that I found at the market today." Ben said. 

"Oh? What is it?" Rey was curious. 

Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out the wrapped necklace. He smiled as he handed it to Rey. She opened it and her eyes lit up! She has never seen anything so beautiful, except maybe her rings of course. 

"Oh Ben it's beautiful! Thank you!" 

Ben put it on her and she smiled. 

"I love you Ben!" 

"I love you too Rey!" 

They put their younglings to bed and curled up in their bed. Ben looked deep in Rey's eyes and she knew what he wanted, as she wanted it too. 

"We haven't been as intimate lately, is it okay if we make love?" Ben asked sweetly. 

Rey nodded and took off her clothes. Her body wasn't like what it used to be, but Ben thought it looked even more beautiful than ever. Ben took his clothes off and started kissing Rey. She kissed back and started to moan. 

"Oh Ben I've wanted you inside me for a while. Thankfully the doctor gave me some birth control after I had our younglings so we don't have to worry about another pregnancy for a while." 

Ben smiled as he got on top of her. She spread her legs as he entered her. She moaned as he thrusted his hips. 

"I've always loved your body." Rey said as she grabbed his chest and dug her nails in. 

Ben thrusted faster and she moaned louder. They changed positions and Rey was now on top. She moved her hips with his as she helped him go deeper. Ben put his hand on her breast and gently squeezed it. She bent down and kissed him deeply, their orgasm growing. They came together in harmony and Rey layed down on his chest. 

"Stay in me for a moment, please Ben." Rey pleaded. 

Ben obliged and didn't pull out, staying there for a moment. They then caught their breath and Ben pulled out. Rey layed her head on Ben's chest and started falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. 


	13. First Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Leia has her first nightmare, hopefully it's just a nightmare, and not something worse...

Just when she was about to close her eyes, Leia started crying. She looked at Ben. 

"I'll go, you get some sleep." Ben whispered and kissed her forehead. 

He went to the younglings' bedroom and picked Leia up. She was wailing. Ben rocked her and soothed her. He knew why she was crying and it frightened him. She had her first nightmare. He sat down with her in the rocking chair and comforted her. Tears welled up in his eyes as he kissed her. 

"It'll be okay my darling, daddy's here." He sobbed. 

He stayed with her until she fell asleep, then put her back in her crib and kissed her goodnight. Climbing back into their bed, Rey woke and turned to him. 

"Hey, is everything alright Ben?" She sleepily asked. 

"Yeah, must be teething." Ben replied. 

Everything was not okay, Ben thought. He tried to keep that to himself, but of course being a dyad, Rey heard his thought. 

"Hey, Ben, what's going on? Please tell me." Rey gently pleaded. 

Ben stood up and sighed. 

"Leia had her first nightmare." 

Rey put her hand on his cheek. 

"And you're afraid it has something to do with the darkside." Rey replied. 

Ben nodded, tears rolling down his cheek. 

"I know this is how it all started with you, but I promise you nothing bad will happen to her, or Tai." Rey comforted him. 

"It actually started before I was born Rey. Palpatine manipulated me in the womb."

Rey gasped. 

"My pregnancy was fine! I felt no darkness nor corruption. I'm sure it's just a nightmare. But we'll take extra precautions, okay?" 

Ben gave her a teary smile. 

"You're such a wonderful father, I couldn't ask for anyone better." Rey smiled. 

They embraced, kissed gently, and fell back asleep, Rey curled up in Ben's arms. 


	14. The Night Before Their 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins' first birthday is tomorrow! The young couple is so excited, but fear consumes Ben.

The twins' first birthday was fast approaching. Rey had spoken with Leia about having their party in Naboo. Everyone was pitching in the celebration; this was a big deal! Rose, Leia, and Chewy arranged the cake, and decorations, while Lando, Poe, and Finn arranged the food. Everyone bought wonderful gifts for the twins. 

The night before the party, Ben put together some clothes for the twins. 

"You two are going to look so great for your party!" Ben exclaimed. 

Leia giggled and smiled up at Ben. Rey came in the room and put her arms around Ben. Her heart swelled with pride, she couldn't believe their younglings were nearly a year old. Her life has changed tremendously in the past two years, who was once a lonely scavenger, was now an important government protector, a wife to a wonderful man and a mother to two amazing younglings. Sometimes she still didn't believe it. 

"Want some tea?" Rey asked. 

"Yes please." Ben responded. 

Rey poured them both some and they sat down on their couch. Rey cuddled up against Ben. 

"I would say we are the luckiest pair in the whole galaxy. We have each other, a beautiful family, and great friends, don't you think?" Ben smiled. 

Rey smiled and said "I'd say you're right." 

"You three are my everything." Ben added. 

Rey looked deep into his eyes and kissed him. Ben sighed and kissed her back. Rey fell asleep and Ben picked her up, carrying her to their bed. He set her down gently and layed down next to her, covering them both with their blankets. Stroking her face, he softly kissed her goodnight. Rey sighed and snuggled closer to him. It was a big day tomorrow and they all needed to get some rest. 

That night, Ben had a terrible nightmare. He was playing with his younglings in their front yard, when dark clouds surrounded them and they heard a cackle in the distance. Ben quickly scooped up the younglings and ran over to the house, but something was pulling the younglings away from him. He tried to hold on while a dark cloud engulfed the twins. Two gold eyes appeared. It was Palpatine. His mouth twisted into a horrific smile as he took the twins away. Ben ran after them but they were gone. He collapsed to the ground and sobbed. Rey shook Ben awake. 

"BEN! It's okay, it's only a nightmare."

Tears rolled down his face as he hyperventilated. Rey embraced him and rubbed his back, knowing what his dream was. It broke her heart to know how terrified he was. 

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry Rey. I wish I didn't have these bad feelings. I'm just so afraid." Ben sobbed. 

"Ben, you have nothing to apologize for, okay? I understand your fear. Now, let's get some rest okay? I love you so much" 

"I love you more than anything." Ben responded through tears. 

They layed back down and fell asleep. 


	15. Celebrations Are In Order!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have their first birthday! Everyone comes to the Solo household to celebrate and the twins enjoy their party.

The morning came and Rey woke up earlier to make them some breakfast. She was really worried about him. 

Ben woke up and saw Rey was awake. She came back with some toast and eggs. She smiled at him and he smiled back. 

"I'm sorry for all the trouble last night." 

"Oh Ben, you have nothing to apologize for." Rey replied, kissing him. 

They ate their breakfast and got themselves and the twins ready for the day. 

"You're a FINE looking pair, are you ready for your big day? Everyone is visiting to celebrate!" Ben beamed at the twins. They giggled in response. 

There was a knock on the door. 

"Oh! I guess everyone's here!" Rey said. 

She opened the door and everyone came in, hugging her and Ben. 

"Oh my, they're getting so big!" Leia exclaimed. 

Ben beamed at her. Everyone settled down and chatted with each other. When Leia was farther away from Ben, Rey approached her.

"Mother, can I talk to you for a moment?" 

"Well of course! Is everything alright?" 

Rey looked at her. 

"Well, Ben has been very worried. You see, soon after I got pregnant, he's been having nightmares about our younglings being corrupted by the darkside. I try to reassure him that everything will be alright, but he's still scared." 

Leia looked over at Ben, then back at Rey.

"Oh Rey, he's had major trauma for most of his life. It'll take some time, but all you can do is love and support him." 

Rey smiled at her then walked over to Ben, putting her arm around him and kissing him. She knew Leia was right, but Rey had hoped she could do more for Ben. 

"I think it's time for gifts!" Ben said. 

Everyone gathered around the twins, Ben, and Rey. One by one, the twins opened their gifts, with their parents' help. Such beautiful presents; clothes, toys, and texts. The young family was so lucky to have these wonderful people in their lives. 

"I think the feast is ready!" Exclaimed Rey. 

Everyone got their plates and filled it out with delicious food that Ben and Rey cooked earlier. 

"So Rey, any plans for anymore younglings?" Rose asked. 

"Oh my, no, I think our family is the right size. Rey replied. 

Rose nodded. 

"Two seems like a handful, but you both have done great!" Poe chimed in. 

Ben smiled. 

"I can tell these are going to be great younglings." Finn spoke. 

"Thank you so much Finn, that means so much to me." Rey teared up. 

"We love you all so much and cherish having you in our lives." Ben softly spoke. 

"Ready for dessert?" Rey asked. 

"Yeah!" Everyone said at once. 

Ben got up and helped Rey bring the cake over. He put the candles in and motioned everyone to come in close. 

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Leia and Tai, happy birthday to you!!!" Everyone sang. 

Rey helped blow out the candles and everyone cheered. It was a scrumptious chocolate cake with a custard filling and buttercream frosting. She cut the cake and handed out slices. It was getting late so it was time for the party to be over.

"Goodbye sweetheart, please visit soon!" Leia hugged Ben. 

"Such a great party, let's have another soon!" Rose said to Rey. 

"Thank you all so much for coming!" Ben smiled. 

Everyone left and Rey and Ben collapsed on the couch, exhausted. Ben put his arms around Rey and pulled her close. The twins were on the floor playing with their new toys. 

"It was such a great day, wasn't it?" Ben asked. 

Rey nodded and kissed him. 

"Let's put these two to bed." Rey sighed. 

They stood up, scooped up the younglings, and headed towards their room. Putting them in their cribs, they kissed them goodnight. 

"Goodnight Leia, goodnight Tai." Ben whispered. 

"Dada." Leia softly said. 

"W-what? Sweetheart, did you say dada?" Ben was taken aback. 

"Dada." Tai repeated. 

"Oh my god, Rey! Did you hear that?" Ben teared up. 

"Oh yes I did! I can't believe it!" Rey smiled. 

Ben put his arms around Rey and sighed deeply. His heart swelled with love, and pride. Right then, he knew. His fears melted away, never to return. He knew his younglings were not in danger. He knew everything was going to be alright, and his younglings will grow up to be happy and healthy adults. He couldn't help but smile to himself, even shedding a tear. Rey took notice. 

"Hey, are you okay?" She whispered. 

"Yeah, everything is… more than okay." Ben kissed her deeply. 

Rey sighed into the kiss, savoring his full soft lips, his warm tongue. She understood. Her heart was singing, knowing his fears were gone, and his mind and heart were finally at peace. They were excited for what the future had for their family, excited for all the wonderful memories they were going to make and all the adventures the future had in store for them. 


End file.
